World Of Fate
by NobleChaos
Summary: As you know many of The Wheel Of Time books discuss the possibility of other worlds. Well this is a story about one of them. (Chapter 2 is up)
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in any of The Wheel Of Time Books. However, I do own all characters that exist throughout this "novel". (Excluding the characters from The Wheel Of Time once again) Please leave your thoughts on the "novel". Don't flame. Please just simply put what you liked and disliked.


	2. Chapter 1 The Medic Tent

_"The horn shall be blown,_

_fire shall rain from_

_the heavens and the sword_

_known as fate shall be_

_raised signaling the Dark Lords return"_

_-Prophecy Of Fate_

_-An Account By Lassador Krolors_

_-One of the six Prophets_

**Chapter One**

**The Medic Tent**

The Wheel Of Time turns and ages come and pass, leaving memories that become Legend, Legend fades to Myth and even Myth is long forgotten when the age that gave its birth comes again. In one age called the third age by some an age yet to come, an age long in the past. A wind rose on Almoth Plain. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the wheel of time but, it was a beginning.

Eastward the wind blew, passing over the mountains of Mist entering the two rivers. Disturbing the leaves of a tree just beginning to show the signs of the fall season. The leaves glide in the wind and land just east of the tree on the farm of Kes An'Rroth. Kes An'Rroth had the most beautiful daughter. The local farmboys would beg to work on the farm just for a chance to get a glimpse of Shima An'Rroth. Though her father warned her against it she always convinced one of the local farmboys**-**which wasn't all that hard**-**to do her chores and run her errands. And, this is where we will begin the story, on Kes An'Rroth's farm.

The sun gleamed through the window into Shima's Room, creating a patch of light on her bed almost on the exact center of where she laid asleep. The suns heat beat down on Shima causing her nightgown to cling to her body because of the sudden build up of sweat bringing out an outline of her entire slim body. Suddenly she awoke stumbling quickly out of her bed. "_Blood and Ashes I slept in again. Fathers going to kill me!_" Shima quickly pushed herself up and walked to her dresser. Shima's dresser consisted of two drawers made out of the smoothest oak wood. The handles were pure gold and a mirror rested on top of the dresser. Shima firmly gripped one of the golden knobs and pulled open one of the drawers and began tossing clothing around the room. Just when the drawer was about empty she found what she was looking for. A quite revealing brown two rivers dress. Slipping the dress on over her night garments she quickly rushed out into the fields. Young farm boys were working the fields trying to prepare the fields in time for winter. Some of the local farmboys stopped-Until one of the adult farmers threatened to make them work the fields during the winter-to watch Shima as she crossed the fields. She soon found her father in one of western most fields working on pulling the last few things of corn from the ground. His brown farmers outfit covered in dirt from the endless labor he preformed. _"Its about time you awoke Shima. I have expected you to sleep all afternoon." _Shima let out a short sigh of relief but unsure why. _Fathers still going to kill me. "I suppose this boy was well worth it. Had to of been since you were out so late with him." _Shima had been sneaking out every night since the whitecloaks came to the Two Rivers attempting to get a glimpse of one of the whitecloak camps however the constant patrols kept her far from it. _"Yes, Father we had such a great time. We went star gazing and had a picnic…" _Her father had been on the assumption for several months now that she was seeing a boy whenever she snuck out of her room. _"Well that's the past now your mother needs some help up at the medical tents."_ A tent was setup shortly after the whitecloaks arrival and her mother-The Wisdom of her village-was up at the tents night and day helping mend to the whitecloaks wounded in battle. _"And bring this to her please. She sure to be starving after all the work she has been doing." _Shima's father handed her a basket full of fresh potatoes, corn, and baked bread. Shima glad that her dad had forgotten about the _boy_ quickly rushed away towards the tents to the north.

The whitecloaks medical tents were lined up in a straight organized fashion-the whitecloaks always seamed to keep the camps organized even when in a hurry-and all white as the first snowfall every winter. After inspecting each tent closely she found the one she was looking for. It was larger than any of the other tents. The white flaps tied shut in a poor attempt to keep in the sounds of whitecloaks screaming in pain. Stitched at the very top of the tent with the finest Two Rivers fabric was the An'Rroth family seal. A blue crescent moon with three golden stars just above the lower part of the moon. Shima quickly untied the strings holding the flaps shut and pushed her way inside. Several piles of armor laid in the one of the far corners of the tent. Several dozen beds were lined up in a neat row-even in a medical tent they kept things organized-most containing a wounded whitecloak soldier. Standing over one of the far beds was Shima's mother wrapping bandages around a whitecloak's head. Shima put down the basket and walked over to her mother resting a hand on her shoulder as she stared into the whitecloak's eyes and immediately picked up hatred, weather it was for the Wisdom or Trollocs it was unclear. Since her mother became Wisdom three years ago-as if some benefit from having a mother Wisdom-She could read people. From how they were feeling to what they were planning on doing. Though she kept this secret from her parents who would probably tell her either she was making it all up or claim her a Darkfiend. Either way she had refused to tell her parents. The whitecloak himself was badly injured several cuts lied across his chest and his leg-which the Wisdom had yet to reveal to the whitecloak-was near unrecognizable with the look of being-most likely by several hungry Trollocs-eaten in several spots. Her mother finally realizing Shima had arrived quickly stopped what she was doing and tossed bandages from one of the nearby tables. _"Get to helping the whitecloaks over there…" _She pointed to one of the rows of beds along the west tent wall. _"…And only help those that need it. I don't want you wasting bandages on those whitecloaks with minor cuts or that can live without help for several more hours…" _Shima's mother continued working on the whitecloak from earlier as she was speaking. _"…We are running low on bandages as it is and I don't want you wasting…"_ Shima drowned out her mother's speaking as she began working on one of the Whitecloaks. The Whitecloak looked younger than the others just entering into adulthood no older than eighteen. Shima looked into his eyes and saw terror and worry. _Don't worry I'm here to help. _She thought as she lost herself into her work.


	3. Chapter 2 Aes Sedai

**Chapter Two**

**Aes Sedia**

Shima woke late the next morning exhausted from the previous night. Her mother had kept her up half the night helping heal the injured whitecloaks. The thought "_why did the whitecloaks come, surely they have some intention other than defending Two Rivers from the Trollocs…" _rushed through Shima's mind countless times. It was upon the fifth night of working in the Medic tent that Shima made her final decision. _"I have to find out for myself."_ Shima quickly climbed out of the bed, still wearing the Two Rivers dress from the night before, and began making preparations. Shima pulled out a map of the Two Rivers and marked just above her village several circles to represent the patrols, with several different times marked next to them representing expected arrival times of the patrols, and lastly an X directly above a village just north of her fathers farm, representing the main Whitecloak encampment. _"It's time"_ Wrapping the map back up she quickly put it into one of the nearby saddle bags, which she had planed on taking with her when she had gotten to taking a horse, and headed out the door being careful not to wake her father or mother.

It was just above sunrise, knowing the first thing her father did was feed the horses, decided to _borrow_ a horse from one of the many taverns in the village. She quickly ran down the dirt road every now and then hiding behind a nearby tree as a villager or Whitecloak patrol went by. It had taken her considerable longer than she expected when finally arriving at the south gate of the village. Trying to avoid being noticed as much as possible, she didn't want anyone knowing she had been in the village, she quickly slipped into one of the narrow alleys and ran at a quick pace tossing dirt up into the air as she ran. This village could have very well been considered a town by its size but because of customs they have never considered themselves, and probably never will, a town. Just before she arrived at the end of the ally she stopped and looked back. _"Where did…" _Someone had followed and Shima's last thought seamed to be cut off as if she lost all use for words. It was unclear at the moment if a man or women had followed her in. All she could see was a shadow coming down the alley, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't force herself to move her feet. _"Come closer child." _It was a young males voice that sent pains through her entire body. However, she still refused to move or run. She had to find out who was following her, calling her. The man stopped just in the shadows of the ally, perhaps realizing that the women had yet to move towards him. _"Don't be alarmed, I mean you no harm." _The voice seamed to show sympathy and without realizing it she began moving towards the man until she herself was just inside the shadow. He slowly stretched his hand out of the shadow revealing his hand with its Serpent Ring. _"Aes Sedia?" _Her eyes grew wide and shock as well as fear filled her causing her to stumble back and knock over a nearby barrow spilling its contents onto the dirt alleyway. Quickly standing up she began running for the end of the alley then suddenly she stopped. Shima could fill her body's bones tighten together and her, after trying to scream for help, mouth suddenly clamped shut. _"Listen to me women. I will not be…"_ The man continued to walk forward as he spoke _"trifled with by these idiotic games. You will listen to me even if I have to kill you to do it. Follow me to the tavern just outside of the alley one wrong move or a call for help will get us both killed. Understood?"_ Remembering she was still held by the one power he released the weaves of air around her body and mouth. She could have easily scrammed for help at that moment but the thought of dieing kept her from doing it. She walked with the Aes Sedia following right behind her into the tavern.

_ "Why good morning Lord Okani. You're up quite early this morning. Might I interest you in some Two Rivers Tea and perhaps some…"_ Lord Okani interrupted the Tavern Owner. _"No thanks Master_ _Mor'ghai. Just a private room for today please." _As he finished the sentence he flipped several gold coins onto the table in an attempt to convince Mor'ghai it was to be none of his concern. _"Of course Lord Okani follow me." _They followed Master Mor'ghai down a dark hall. He quickly pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked one of the doors at the far end of the hall before rushing away. Grabbing Shima he quickly dragged her into the room and locked the door behind them. The room was quite large as if used for private parties or even meetings of some sort. A worn down seal was carved into each of the walls with shelves just under them. A well-polished table made out of oak was in the exact center of the room and several cups and opened jars of ale were set on the table. _"Take a seat"_ The Aes Sedia gestured to one of the chairs at the far end of the room. However, being the stubborn person she is, she refused to sit until the Aes Sedia threatened to use the one power on her. When she finally arrived at her seat he pulled a parchment out of his cloak pocket and began reading it out loud

_"The horn shall be blown,_

_fire shall rain from_

_the heavens and the sword_

_known as fate shall be_

_raised signaling the Dark Lords return"_

_-Prophecy Of Fate_

_-An Account By Lassador Krolors_

_-One of the six Prophets_

_ "Do you recognize this?" _All Shima managed to do was shake her head in fear the one power would be used on her again if she said something wrong. _"Of course not. You Two Rivers folk are always so…separated from the outside world. This is the prophecy of the last days before the female Aes Sedia…" _He said female Aes Sedia with the look of his throat being burned. _"…broke the world the last time the Dark Lord was here." "This was written shortly before the breaking along with several other prophecies thought to show the Dark Lord's return." _He quickly folded the parchment and placed it back into his cloak as he continued to speak. _"I have reason to believe the horn has been blown. Except, I am unsure of where."_ Shima growing tired of listening to the man finally spoke. _"What does this have to do with me?"_ "_I'm getting to that women just be patient" _The Aes Sedia seamed a little shocked by the sudden outburst._ "About a weak ago I ran into a women. She claimed her name to be Mistress Haena." "So what's wrong with that? Haena is a common name"_ Shima asked a little puzzled to where he was going with this. _"Yes, common for Two Rivers folk! Outside Two Rivers finding someone named Haena is like finding a needle in a haystack. Upon realizing this I began following her for several days. She seamed to be searching for something…or…someone. The last time I spotted her she was heading near the Whitecloaks main camp. I'm afraid the patrols have gotten to her." _Shock seamed to fill Shima's eyes _"But…But why would the Whitecloaks capture anyone! They are supposed to be out killing Trollocs protecting us! _A slight smile seamed to appear on his face then quickly disappeared. _"That is what the Whitecloaks want you to think. They always have some bigger plan. Seeing as how you have been sneaking through the town I assumed you were about to steal a horse and go to the Whitecloak encampment yourself…" _He seamed to fiddle with the words in his head before speaking them. _"…Now you have a reason to go to the encampment. I need you to sneak in and bring this Mistress Haena back to me so I may dig out her true intentions. While you are doing this you can see what you want to see as well. Agreed?_


End file.
